


The spice of love

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Phone Sex, Pole Dancing, Restraints, Romance, Rutting, Sexy Times, Valentine's Day, Video Cameras, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how Agron and Nasir got their sex groove back, thanks to a pair of babysitters, a magazine article and the use of their five senses. A slash story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If at first you don't succeed...

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new Valentine's day story! This one's a bit more realistic than my previous one, but also a little bit more naughty... ;) Hope you guys enjoy! :D

[Soft, sexy music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Bs4_7CL8-M) was playing in the background, the lights were dimmed down very low and two naked bodies under the bed sheets clawed and tasted whatever they could get their hands or their mouths on. Nasir closed his eyes and smiled as Agron's soft lips left his and began descending down his neck in delicate and loving kisses.   
  
"Agron..." he quietly moaned out and raked his fingers through the other man's scalp when he felt a light bite and then a soft lick across his collarbone. Kissing his way up to his beloved's gorgeous face once again, Agron looked deep into Nasir's eyes and whispered tenderly while caressing his face:  
  
"I love you Nasir, so much."  
  
"Me too, Agron. I love you more than words could ever say." Nasir whispered with a gentle smile on his face.  
  
"What is it that you want, baby?" asked Agron, after sharing a breathless kiss with the man below him.   
  
"I want...I want..." Nasir replied softly, his eyes darkened with desire and his hands gripping Agron's broad shoulders.  
  
"I want you to..."  
  
 _WWWWAAAAHHHHAAAHHHHAAAHH!!!!!_  
  
...Welp, that surely killed the mood.  
  
Sighing and collapsing back on the bed when they heard the wailing cries of their little one in the baby monitor that was standing on the nearby nightstand, Agron whispered: "I'll get it." as he gently pushed himself off his husband and quickly put his bathrobe and his underwear back on.   
  
Nasir laid on the bed and stared at his golden wedding ring. He and Agron had been married for five glorious years, after dating for over a previous four. And in the last year, their little menagerie had been blessed with a brand new addition: their baby daughter Elysia. She had been born thanks to their friend Chadara, who had agreed to be the surrogate mother of their child in exchange of being named godmother when he or she would come along.   
  
And when little Elysia came into this world merely nine months later, she quickly became the apple of both Nasir and Agron's eye. They both loved her so much it was almost nauseating, they spoiled her with gifts and cuddles as much as they could and were simply overjoyed that she had come into their lives.  
  
But, as much as they both loved Elysia and would do absolutely anything for her, there was a little bit of a bad side at being new parents. In that, they were spending so much time and effort at being the best parent that they could be, that they didn't have enough of either of them left when it came to being the best husband that they could be. Now don't get them wrong, they still loved one another just as much as the first day that they'd met, probably even more so now than back then and they were still as committed to their wedding vows as they'd ever been.  
  
However, in the bedroom department, let's just say that things were not quite as hot as they used to be...    
  
Sure, they still had a sex life, but it just wasn't the balls-to-the-walls, screaming-your-lungs-out, making-the-bed-bang-so-loudly-that-the-walls-of-the-house-might-fall-off kind that they used to have when they were going out and in the first years of their marriage, especially with a small child right in the next room.

Whenever they did get to have sex these days, it mostly consisted of quiet mutual handjobs, quick blowjobs and when they were very, very lucky, some lunch quickies here and there. They were always too tired because of work or taking care of the baby to do anything else or they simply didn't have the time because of once again, their work or taking care of the baby.

And at night, Elysia would usually wake up and start crying for something every half-hour or so, so one of them always had to get up and take care of her, so they couldn't really start anything in that particular window of time without the fear of always getting interrupted. So let's just say that long, nightly rounds of sex had been thrown out the window a long time ago. And whatever they did couldn't be loud either, in fear of waking her up again just after getting her back to sleep. So needless to say, they hadn't done anything either long or noisy in a very long time, so to speak.  
  
That had been until tonight when, after discovering that their daughter had begun sleeping the whole night through and didn't seem to wake up in the middle of the night like she used to do, they had made plans for some "extanded alone time" for the first time in a long while. The music had been set, the lights had been dimmed, the clothes had come off and sure enough, the baby had started crying just as it was about to get good.  
  
Agron came back to the bedroom on his tiptoes and whispered: "She just woke up and Mr. Woofie was down on the floor. No biggie." Smirking and wiggling his eyebrows, he added: "Now, where were we?" and while saying that, he made a gesture to disrobe and get back to bed when he noticed that the soft music had been turned off and that the lights were once again fully turned on. He frowned when he saw that Nasir had also put his underwear and his bathrobe back on and was sitting up against the headboard of their bed, with a frown and his arms crossed.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked his husband, frowning as he too sat back on the mattress.  
  
Nasir sighed and uncrossed his arms as he replied: "We need to talk."   
  
Agron became a little panicked all of a sudden, because when someone usually said "We need to talk", it usually meant something bad was going to happen. "What? Did I do something wrong? I can change Nasir, I swear!" Agron started to ramble, but Nasir quickly put a reassuring hand on his arm and smiled slightly.  
  
"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry, it's not about you. It's about Lizzy, actually." he said, laying back against the headboard.  
  
"What? What about her? Did **she** do anything wrong? Don't you love her anymore!?" Agron started to say once again and Nasir's eyes widened and he replied, while waving his hands rapidly in front of him:  
  
"No, no! I love her more than I could ever say, Agron, you know that! And I wouldn't give her up for absolutely anything in this world. It's not really her that's the problem, per say, it's just that, sometimes..."  
  
"Sometimes, what?" Agron asked, indicating for his husband to continue.   
  
"Sometimes I miss the time when it was just the two of us, you know? Since the baby's been here, we've been trying so hard to be proper parents to her..." Nasir started to say and Agron smiled sympathetically as he finished for him:  
  
"That we've stopped trying to be proper spouses to one another." Taking his husband's hand in his and kissing its knuckles tenderly, he added: "It's what we used to do in the bedroom that you miss, isn't it?"   
  
"Yeah, pretty much. Now don't get me wrong, I do love our baby girl and I would do absolutely anything for her, but we haven't been us in *that* way in quite a while, you know? We can't take our time, we can't be as loud as we want and even when we think we have a shot, we still get interrupted. We just can't be like we used to be and it's just so... argh!" Nasis replied in frustration, bowing his head in shame for feeling that way.  
  
Reaching over and kissing Nasir's forehead tenderly, Agron whispered against it: "Don't blame yourself for feeling that way, I miss us being able to do anything we want too. But we've got a little one in the house now, so we can't really be how we used to be in that way while she's here, you and I both know that."   
  
Nasir smiled sadly and replied: "Yeah, I know. And I wouldn't trade our little family for absolutely anything in this world. I just want some proper alone time with you, even for a little while, that's all."   
  
An idea flashed through Agron's mind as he sat back on the bed and he said: "Well, isn't Valentine's day coming up?"  
  
Reaching over to his cell phone that was also on the nightstand and looking at his calendar, Nasir murmured: "Yeah, it's in a month. And you don't have to work on that day." His eyes widening and looking back up at his husband, he added: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"   
  
"24 hours of us and just us? With no interruptions and only romance and sex as loud and as much as we want? And an entire month to plan everything? Then yeah, I'm thinking exactly what you're thinking." Agron replied with a smirk.   
  
Nasir smirked back, loving that idea, but his smile quickly dropped when he realized what this would imply. "Wait, as much as I want this, a whole 24 hours... wouldn't that mean..." he started to say.  
  
"Getting Elysia to stay the night at someone else's place? Yeah, pretty much." Agron replied with a frown. Ever since their baby had been born, she had never left neither Agron nor Nasir's side and had even less spent an entire night in an unfamiliar place while the two of them were gone. Were they really ready to do that?   
  
"Well, since we've got a whole month to prepare for our day together, I think we've got a lot of time to get ready for that also." Nasir concluded out loud.   
  
Agron nodded and pecked his husband on the lips as he replied: "Yeah, I think so too." He was about to lean in and kiss Nasir once more, when...  
  
 _WWWAAAHAAAAHHH!!!_  
  
Chuckling and giving his husband a small smile, Nasir patted Agron on the cheek and said, as he got up from the bed:  
  
"I'll get that one."


	2. The brunch and the offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents meet fellow married couple Naevia and Crixus for brunch, who offer them a babysitter (or is it two actually?) and give them a folded piece of paper to set them on the right way...so to speak...

_"Gagagibooboo, digigigibooboo!"_   
  
"Honey, come on now, you're talking non-sense here."  
  
 _"Quiet you! No interrupting me during baby time, alright?"_  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
As it was tradition every Saturday morning, Agron and Nasir were meeting fellow friends and married couple Crixus and Naevia for brunch at their favorite restaurant and just like every Saturday morning, the first thing that Naevia did when both men sat themselves down was to gush over their little one, making both Agron and Nasir smile.   
  
"So, how did things go last night?" Crixus asked the couple sitting in front of him, wondering if their romantic plans had gone the way they'd intended to.   
  
"Well, let's just say that they'd been going into the right direction, so to speak...until this little lady right here interrupted our flow...again so to speak." Nasir replied while caressing Lizzie's mop of blond hair and smiling fondly at her.  
  
"Aww!" Naevia said with a disappointed frown on her face.  
  
"But, we've talked it over and on Valentine's day, we're going to get ourselves a babysitter and we're going to spend one full day and one full night just the two of us together, doing whatever we want, as long as we want **and** as loud as we want." Agron added with a smile as he leaned over and shared a tender kiss with his husband.  
  
"Aww!" Naevia replied with a soft smile at the display of affection happening right in front of her. Then, as if a light bulb turned itself on in her head, her smile widened as she said: "Wait, you're going to need a babysitter?"  
  
Nasir looked confusedly at his friend and replied: "Yeah."  
  
"And you've found no one so far with the way that you're talking about it, right?" Naevia continued, now rubbing her hands together in glee, making her husband's eyes grow wide when he realized what she was planning to say.  
  
"Well, we haven't had time to search for one per say, since we made that decision just last night, but...Crixus, why are you waving at me like that?" Agron asked Naevia's husband, who had been making giants gestures with his arms and hands behind of his wife, trying to stop the discussion from going the way it looked like it was going.

And that right there earned him a smack on the back of the head, coming from a furious looking Naevia. All that Crixus could do now was put a hand on the front of his face and sigh as Naevia turned around with excitement once again, because he knew what was going to happen next... 

"I'll be your babysitter!" Naevia exclaimed.   
  
Looking at one another, then at Naevia and her hopeful smile, both Agron and Nasir thought about it for a second or two and then Nasir finally responded with a smile:  
  
"Alright, you can be our babysitter."  
  
Naevia squeed, literarily, and clapped her hands together.   
  
"But, it's only in a month, so you'll have to wait for a bit." Agron warned.  
  
"Oh, that's alright, it'll give me plenty of time to prepare a whole day of activities. Oooh, we're going to have so much fun together, Lizzie-gizzie!" Naevia cooed while smiling at the baby.  
  
And Crixus groaned as Naevia returned to her baby-talk, resigned to the fact that he'd have to endure this for an entire day. "Well, I'll join in too, so that things don't get too out of control over there." he said while pointing at his wife and that earned him another smack, but on the knee this time and her tongue even defiantly came out. Changing the subject, Crixus turned toward the parents and asked them: "So, what do you guys have planned?"  
  
Nasir smiled at that question and then started to say: "Well, ...uhm....we were going to uh....I uhm..."  
  
Seeing Nasir's face faltering, Agron tried to continue with an answer by saying: "We might go to the-uh....or maybe do some uhmmm....well...."  
  
Crixus looked at the both of them and said: "You two have no idea what to do on your special day, do you?"   
  
"No." and "Not really." was what he got as an answer.   
  
"Well, again, we only thought about it just last night, so we haven't really had time to really plan anything yet." Nasir replied in defense.  
  
"But you don't really know where to start, do you?" Crixus stated, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Both men looked at one another and shook their head in unison.  
  
Naevia, who had left her attention away from the baby and had been listening to the boys' conversation, took out her purse and replied: "Well, I think we've got something to get you boys on the right track, again so to speak." Crixus nodded along when he realized what his wife was talking about, with a small grin on his face. She took out a piece of folded paper out of her bag and handed it to the couple sitting across from her.

"This is from this month's "Romana Magazine". Follow what it says and you'll be thanking us over and over for the next twenty years, this I guarantee. I know it got me and Crixus' motor rollin' for quite a while, didn't it honey?" Naevia asked her husband, who answered with a smirk and a kiss on the side of her head:   
  
"You betcha it did!"  
  
Agron unfolded the piece of paper that Naevia had put into his hands and both he and Nasir began to read, beginning by its title:  
  
 _ **"How to get your sex and romance groove back by using your five senses"**_ , by Illythia Gaius.


	3. As time goes by...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See how Agron and Nasir prepare themselves for Valentine's day as the next month flies by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, what happens in this chapter is non-chronological. These are just scenes that happen during the month that separate Chapters 1 and 2 and the rest of the fic. See it like a sort of montage, if you will... :)

_"So, you've finally hit it, the wall that pretty much all couples seem to hit at one time or another after being together for a lengthy period of time. Do you use terms like "back in the day" or "when we were hot" when talking about sex and romance between the two of you? Is the fire that you felt for one another, that was once red hot, now lukewarm at best? Has the lack of time or the lack of space done a number on your couple?_   
  
_Well, grab a pen and prepare to give your head a thinking-workout, because Dr. Ilythia is here to lend you a hand into putting some spice back into your love-life. Don't need any extravagant nor any out-there stuff, just follow these simple guidelines and the both of you will go from muttering "Meh..." to screaming "Ah!" when talking about the sexy side of your couple in no time. And all of this can be done by using these seven simple things: your heart, your mind and your five senses, as such..."_

******************

  
"Okay, lavender...meh. Lemon....yuk! Oakwood...huh...." Agron said to himself while opening bottle after bottle of scented liquids. From the corner of her eye, a brown-haired woman could see the unsure looking man pushing around a stroller down the aisles of the perfume shop, trying on scents with different expressions on his face all throughout.   
  
"Hello, may I help you sir?" the brunette interrupted the short-haired man's search when she introduced herself.  
  
"Oh, hi! I'd like to get some scented stuff, but I don't know what would work." Agron replied with a shy smile.  
  
The woman, with the name "Kore" written on her nametag, smiled back and said: "Well, it all depends on what you'll use these scents for. What kind of things are you looking for exactly?"   
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
 ******************  
  
"Now let's see here: something not too complicated, something not too complicated..." Nasir said to himself as he flipped through the hard-covered book that was sitting in front of him.   
  
"Gagagadigigibooboo!" Elysia squealed from her baby-seat nearby,   
  
The long-haired man looked up and smiled as he saw his daughter following the dancing puppets appearing on the TV with her shining eyes, a kids show he had put on to keep the baby busy while he was being busy on his own. His eyes went back to the cookbook and he sighed to himself:   
  
"There has to be something in there that I can do. I'm not asking for the moon here, just something, please!"   
And his wish was granted when he turned to the next-to-last page of the book and his eyes fell on the kind of recipe that he'd been looking for.  
  
"Eureka!" he exclaimed out loud, noting the ingredients on a piece of paper and, closing the book down and putting it back in its rightful drawer, went to his daughter for their afternoon play-time.  
  
 *********************

  
"Please?"  
  
 _"No."_  
  
"Please, please, please?"  
  
 _"No!"_   
  
"Pretty please with a **lot** of sugar on top?"  
  
 _"Agron, for the tenth time, I said no!"_  
  
Agron was now down on his knees, in front of Nasir's business partners, Chadara and Mira, begging them to teach him what they knew.   
  
"Oh, come on now, Agron! Don't do that! Not in front of everybody!" Mira said in a hushed voice as she looked around and noticed that the few clients of the "NasMirDara Gym" left before closing time were looking right at the trio.  
  
"I'll help you guys clean up after work! I'll wash both of your cars for free! I'll do anything you want, but please, teach me!!!" Agron pleaded and when he saw that the two women weren't even blinking at the sight of his attempted begging, he brought out the most lethal and most dangerous weapon of his entire arsenal...  
  
"Oh god, Agron, not the puppy dog eyes! Please!" Chadara exclaimed while trying to peel her eyes away from the taller man's hypnotizing pity face.  
  
But that only made Agron look even more sad and now his eyes were downcast and his bottom lip was even beginning to wobble...  
  
"Alright, alright! You win! We're going to teach you! But please, for the love of god, take that goddamn look off your face and stand back up, you're making a fool of yourself here." Mira replied in a huff and Agron smiled and thought to himself as she helped him up:  
  
 _"Works every time..."_  
  
 *************  
  
"Nasir, you and I both know that the puppy dog eyes aren't going to work on me. For all of the times Agron's tried it on me over the years, you should know how immune to them I am." Agron's younger brother and own business partner, Duro, replied with a raised eyebrow when Nasir, not knowing how to persuade the corn rowed-wearing man to teach him his own tricks, did the only thing that had come to his mind when it came to methods of persuasion and that he'd thought for sure would be foolproof: Agron's puppy dog eyes trick.

Because he thought, if that thing had worked on him so many times whenever Agron did it, then that trick would work on anybody else if he himself did it and his first victim, or should I say would-be victim, had been his brother-in-law.   
  
Cursing himself and making his face go back to normal, Nasir didn't know what to do. He really wanted to do this and this would be just the perfect Valentine's day gift for Agron. But if he couldn't make Duro agree to teach him how to do it, who would?  
  
Sighing and getting himself off the bench that he'd been sitting on for over the past ten minutes, Nasir looked around the "Agron & Duro's Recording Studios" one more time and sadly said: "Alright, Duro, I'll go. 'Sorry I bothered you in the middle of your work like that." He was about to leave with his head hanging low, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head around, he noticed that Duro was looking at him with a sympathetic smile.  
  
"You didn't even say what exactly you wanted me to teach you, before you did your big eyes and gave up, you big dummy. So, come on now, what is it?" Duro replied gently.  
  
"Well, it's uhm...." Nasir started to say, but as he saw the other music producers that were working in the large studio and wanting his surprise to still be a surprise when Valentine's day came along, he quickly leaned in and whispered his answer right into Duro's ear, making the younger man's eye grow wide.  
  
"Really? You want me to teach you that!?" Duro exclaimed out loud, but quickly shut himself up when he noticed a few of his coworkers looking in their direction.   
  
"Yeah, I do. I know how much it means to Agron and the only other person besides him that I know that can teach me how to do it is you. So please, Duro, now that you know, will you help me?" Nasir asked quietly.   
  
And by the smile appearing on Duro's face, Nasir knew he got his answer.   
  
And yeah, the once again loudly exclaimed _"You got it!"_ might have also helped...  
  
  



	4. Sight: Agron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron gives Nasir his first Valentine's day surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates in the last week or so, had some RL stuff to go through and I just didn't have the energy to write. But, I'm better now and I'm back writing! :D
> 
> And also, I've decided that it's no good for me to try to balance two fanfics at a time, since all of my creative juices get too stretched thin that way, so for now, I'll concentrate into doing this one and continuing "The Honeymooners" a little later. Hope you guys aren't disappointed by this and if you are, I deeply apologize. :)

" **Sight"**

  
 **"One of the most primary senses of the entire body. When it comes to love and romance, sight is the one that really can get the motor rolling between a couple. How many movies or books have started with just that, "love at first sight"? So you see how important it is to let your eyes do their work and appreciate what's right in front of you. And if you're not the one doing the looking? Show your significant other what he or she can have access to at any time of the day.** "  
  
 ******************  
  
"...and so this is her bottle. We usually feed her every 4 hours or so. Do not, I repeat, do not forget to make her burp after every meal or things are going to go awry for her little digestive system, at least that's what the doctor's told me..."  
  
 _"Nasir..."_  
  
"And always make sure to use the allergic-free baby wipes whenever you change her. She has sensitive skin down there and I don't want her to be covered in rashes again...."  
  
 _"Nasir..."_  
  
"And I already gave you mine and Agron's cell phone numbers, but maybe I should also give you Chadara's...or my mom...in case something happens, or, or..."  
  
 _"Nasir!"_  
  
The snap of fingers in front of his face made the long-haired man stop his ramblings and he finally paid attention to the woman standing in front of him. "I'm sorry, Naevia. What?" he asked.  
  
Naevia smiled and put a reassuring hand on her friend's arm as she replied: "Don't worry, Nasir, I took note of everything that you've told me and I'll make sure that everything goes perfectly. Plus, Crixus is going to be with me at all time, so try not to stress about your little girl and instead focus on your time with Agron, alright? I got this, don't worry."  
  
Nasir returned her smile with a small one of his own as he said: "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
Just then, Agron arrived in the front hall of their house with their daughter's favorite stuffed animal in his hand. "Sorry that it took so long, Mr. Woofie was being difficult and wouldn't get out from under Elyzia's dresser. But, here he is now!" he said and gave it to his daughter, who hugged her precious doggie tightly in her arms and smiled a toothless smile.   
  
_Beep! Beep!_  
  
"Ooh, that must be Crixus arriving with the van. We'll have to get going soon or he'll get impatient, knowing him so well." Naevia replied to the honking noise coming from outside the house.  
  
Smiling sadly, both parents leaned in and each gave their daughter a big kiss on each of her cheeks. "Goodbye Lizzie, Daddy loves you very, very much!" Nasir said while running a hand through her blonde locks and Agron added: "And Papa loves you just as much. We'll both see you tomorrow." as he planted an additional kiss on her tiny hand. And with one final wave to their daughter and to one of her babysitters as they both made their way out the door, Agron and Nasir finally found themselves alone, ready to commence their 24-hour Valentine's day romantic sexcapades.   
  
And the first thing that they did, after giving each other a long, thoughtful look?  
  
Was to run into each other's arms and begin making out, of course.   
  
But almost a minute after they started to kiss, Agron pushed at Nasir's chest and separated himself from his husband, saying in panted breaths: "As much as I would love to kiss you and take you right there on the floor, we've been going over this day for a month and we can't really let all of our plans go to waste, now can we?"  
  
Slightly disappointed but also understanding, Nasir nodded and replied: "Yeah and I for one can't wait to see what you've prepared for me."  
  
To which Agron said with a small smile: "And I can't wait to see what you've prepared for me either."   
  
"So, which one of us goes first?" Nasir asked with a devilish smirk.   
  
"Well, I already set up my first surprise this morning, so I'm thinking we could do that one first?" Agron replied with hopeful eyes and biting his lower lip.  
  
Pecking his husband's sweet mouth, Nasir leaned his head back and said: "Alright, let's do yours first."   
  
And in a flash, Agron patted Nasir on the shoulder and dashed his way down the hall while yelling behind him: "Meet me in the gym in about an half-hour!", leaving Nasir's arms empty and himself in a daze.  
  
 ************************  
  
Like the good boy that he'd been raised to be, Nasir did as he was told and an half-hour later, he opened the door to the small gym inside his and Agron's house, which also served as the long-haired man's office, him being a fitness trainer and all. "Agron! I'm here! Where are you?" Nasir called out, but got no response. Stepping further inside the room, he began to inspect it more closely, to see what kind of surprise Agron would set up in this place.

As he looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary: the stationary bicycle was still there, the weights and workout balls were all in their rightful places, pretty much everything was as they should be and nothing seemed to have changed inside the gym. So what could Agron's surprise possibly be?  
  
Nasir got his answer when his eyes turned to the farthest corner of the gym and over there stood a sight to behold: Agron, dressed in a grey wife-beater, bike shorts and kneepads, was leaning against what looked like to be a...dancing pole.  
  
"Ah, welcome! Please, sit." the short-haired man greeted his husband with a grin as he pointed to a chair right in front of him. Nasir, both a bit intrigued by what Agron had planned for him and also a little bit turned on by what he was wearing, carefully sat down on the designated chair and looked up at the taller man, waiting for him to do his thing.  
  
Agron then took a few steps in front of Nasir and with his heart in his eyes, said: "Do you remember how we first met? Back in college, with me, the music student and you, the work-out fanatic? When we were getting food in the cafeteria and struck up a conversation about our studies? How I told you that people that passed all of their time at the gym were just a bunch of meat-heads and didn't have a single working brain cell?  And you looked at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world and just walked away?"   
  
Nasir grinned at that memory and nodded.   
  
Agron continued: "Of course, I apologized to you the very next day and that's how our story pretty much started, but what I never told you was the reason I changed my mind about you and all of this. I passed by the opened gym class door the evening that we met and there you were, all alone, working out on a dancing pole just like this one and you never even noticed me standing there looking right at you. You were lost in your little world, earphones plugged in and everything and when you started to dance on that pole, it was...it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. You were just floating and twirling on that thing like it was nothing at all and it was just so...so wow, you know?

And I know that I've always said that athletics weren't really my thing and I was more of a brain-working guy than a body-working one, but baby, when I see you help people everyday get better bodies and lead them to healthier and longer lives, it just inspires me so much. I really want to show you all throughout this day just how much you mean to me and how you'll always be the most beautiful thing I'll ever have the chance to see. So, from my heart, this is for you."  
  
Nasir, who'd been nearly moved to tears by Agron's speech, now felt the salty water rolling down his cheeks when Agron pressed play on the remote control that he'd been holding in his hand all this time and, using all of the techniques and advice that both Chadara and Mira had given him over the last month, he lifted himself up with the use of his arms and began to dance around the metallic pole almost effortlessly, to the sound of [the music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeKxSme72dk) that was playing in the background.   
  
Nasir's breath was taken away by Agron's performance. His husband, who he'd never even seen inside the gym before today and usually kept himself in shape by doing daily jogs and other mundane things like pushups and sit-ups, was twirling, catching himself and moving up and down the pole like he'd been doing this all of his life. It was so beautiful, so heartfelt, so...everything. And, it also didn't hurt that Agron's defined muscles were glistening in a light coat of sweat.  
  
When at last, the last notes of the song played and Agron landed his feet back on the floor and bowed, Nasir did the only thing that he could think of: he stood up and clapped.   
  
And moving almost as effortlessly on the floor as Agron had done on that pole, Nasir launched himself inside his husband's waiting arms and, after giving him a long passionate kiss, whispered: "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and it was done by the most beautiful man I've ever met. Thank you."  
  
Agron grinned and replied with a just as soft: "You're welcome."  
  
Nasir, running a hand through Agron's sweaty hair, smirked as he said: "You know, that thing right here, as beautiful as it was, was also very, very, very hot. And um, I don't know about you, but I myself could also use a workout of my own."   
  
Agron smiled back and wiggling his eyebrows, he asked: "Time for my first surprise?"   
  
And Nasir, taking his husband by the hand and leading him to their bedroom, replied in a husky tone:  
  
"Time for your first surprise."


	5. Touch: Nasir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir delivers his first surprise to Agron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that was kinky to write...wuw

**"Touch"**  
  
 **"Another important aspect of the human body. When it comes to romance and sex, there is probably nothing more important than the sense of touch. In the finest moments of a relationship, what doesn't include something related to this particular sense? Fingers through hair, hands locked tightly together, lips touching tenderly, all these simple things can make the fire in your couple burn as brightly as it ever has before. But, if you're a more naughty and more adventurous type of person, there are other ways to use the power of touch and feeling to light up your sex life."**  
  
When they finally found themselves in front of their bedroom door, still hand-in-hand, Nasir smiled and, running his index finger over his husband's lower lip, said: "I have to get some things before...Why don't you go in there and make yourself comfortable?"  
  
Smiling slightly, Agron let go of Nasir's hand as he replied: "Yeah, I'll go and do that." and he watched as Nasir began to walk down the hall, before turning the door knob and entering their bedroom.  
  
Stepping inside the room, he noticed that the curtains were now closed, shutting most of the afternoon light out of the place, but also letting in just enough so that Agron could see where he was going.  
  
Sitting down on the soft mattress, the short-haired man sighed and stretched out his limbs. He closed his eyes for just a moment, when the sound of the bedroom door opening made itself known once more.  
  
"Nasir?" Agron called out and was about to whip his head around in the direction of the hallway, when he heard a whispered: "Sshh..." and saw two lithe arms wrap themselves around his neck from behind. The short-haired man closed his eyes once more and smiled when he felt his husband's soft kiss on his temple.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Nasir whispered to Agron right by his ear.  
  
Caressing one of the arm wrapped loosely around his neck, Agron kissed one of his husband's hand as he whispered back: "With my life."  
  
"Then don't freak out with what I'm about to do right now." was what Agron heard, just before a black scarf was wrapped around his head, leaving him with no possible way of seeing anything whatsoever.  
  
"Lie down and let me take care of you, my sweet, dear love." Agron heard Nasir whisper from above him and he smiled because despite being completely blind, he knew that he had nothing to fear and that he was in good hands. And so, he did as he was told and laid on the mattress of the bed, his head resting on the many soft pillows sitting right on top of it.  
Nasir, now having his husband at his complete mercy, smiled a devilish smile and went to work.

He leaned down and, lifting the wife-beater that Agron was still wearing from the pole dancing that he'd done earlier, he licked a long, wide stripe across the taller man's muscled stomach, making Agron gasp and goose bumps appear all across his skin.  
  
"Keep the blindfold on and feel me, just feel me, my love. I want to make you feel as heavenly right now as you make me feel every moment that I'm with you." Nasir whispered against his husband's damp skin just after blowing softly on it.  
  
"Yes, make me feel good, Nasir. Please." Agron pleaded from his lying position on the large bed, thrashing his head from side to side from all of the kisses and licks that he was feeling coming upward his torso. He held his husband tightly into his arms when he felt soft lips land right on top of his and a warm tongue invade his mouth over and over again. 

And, after raising his arms up and feeling the cool air hitting his skin when his shirt was removed, Agron felt more alive than ever before, knowing that his husband was right above him, removing his own clothes and looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the entire world. Because that's how they'd always looked at one another, from almost the first day they'd gone out until just now. And if Agron could, he'd do it too without even thinking about it.  
  
After realizing that the clothes adorning the lower level of his body were now gone too and feeling the weight of his husband's body on top of his own once more, Agron couldn't help but ask out loud: "What are you planning, exactly?"  
  
Nasir grinned as he held his first sinful object into his hand and responded: "Trust me, you're going to like this." He watched as Agron yelped out loud when a melting ice cube hit his scorching skin, his mouth agape in ecstasy by the contrast of the hot and the cold that he was feeling running down his chest.  
  
And that didn't stop there. Next came the huge feather, making Agron giggle from underneath his blindfold when he felt it tickle against his body, and he couldn't help but let out a huge laugh and wiggle his toes when Nasir paid special attention to them with it.  
  
Then came a hot dripping sensation, making Agron moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He felt the candle wax, that Nasir was busy pouring, run all the way down his sides, cooling off and becoming solid against his body. Agron couldn't believe it, with his vision being cut off, it was like he could feel everything a thousand times more than he usually would so. It was all so... amazing.  
  
And next came the soft sensation of something drapy running all over his body and when Agron asked his husband what it was, Nasir responded with a whispered: "That's silk, the softest material there is. How does it feel, sweetheart?"  
  
Agron smiled from beneath the darkness surrounding his vision and he replied: "It might the softest material there is, but you're wrong. It's not the softest thing that I've ever felt, because do you know what is?"  
  
Taking the silk scarf away from his husband's body, Nasir looked at him and said: "No, what?"  
  
"It's your hands on my body that is the softest thing that I've ever felt in my entire life." was what Agron responded.  
  
Nasir leaned forward until his body was right on top of his husband's and, taking off the taller man's blindfold so that the lovers could look at one another, he said with a raised eyebrow: "Well then, how about I used them where you seem to need them the most?" and with that, he reached over and, using the softest grip that he'd ever used, began giving his husband the hand job of a lifetime.

After about a minute or two, Nasir let go of Agron's erect member and raised both of his husband's arms above both of their heads and, to be sure that the other man wouldn't be able to touch him, tied the both of them  together tightly with the silk scarf that he'd used earlier. And when he felt that the knot was tight enough, Nasir went back to work and added kisses to Agron's pliant mouth on top of the speeding up touches on his rock hard self.  
  
The taller man began to grow restless as he was experiencing never before reached pleasure: from below, coming from Nasir's soft fingers on himself and from above, coming from the kisses and the restraint that he was being subjected to. This was heaven and hell all added up into one, immeasurable, blissful session.

And when at last, he reached his peak and saw that Nasir wasn't too far behind because he had been grinding against the short haired man's thigh all of this while, he encouraged the smaller man softly by saying: "Come on, my love, do the workout that you wanted to do earlier, come for me." And with those words, Nasir finally came with a strangled cry and collapsed inside his love's arms once more.  
  
When his arms were finally released and looking at both of their torsos, Agron chuckled as he said: "Well, would you look at that? We're all sticky!"  
  
Grinning and pecking his husband on the lips, Nasir replied: "Yeah, we sure are."  
  
"And do you know what could help us get clean again?" Agron asked as he disentangled himself from Nasir's arms and stood up from the bed, still as naked as the day that he'd been born.  
  
Nasir raised an eyebrow at Agron's sudden behavioral change and said: "No, what?"  
  
Offering his hand, Agron only responded: "Well, why don't you come with me and find out?"  
  
And with that and with Agron's hand in his once more, Nasir went off to his second surprise of the day. 


	6. Smell: Agron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron gives Nasir his second surprise of the day: a relaxing bubble bath!

**"Smell"**

**"Who doesn't live by the way of their noses? The sense of smell can help us recognize something from afar, or someone passing nearby without even turning our head. It helps us in our daily life, get us in a certain mood whether what we smell is heavenly or nasty, it is a very helpful key in everything that we do. It is also a very important one in the matters of the heart.**

**From the smell of the finest perfumes, to the simple musk your significant other emanates whenever he or she is near you, the different odors that you can take a whiff at within your precious time passed with the person that you cherished the most can all help unlock the other senses that might come into play much later on."**

Upon entering the bathroom, Agron grinned as Nasir looked curiously at him. "What are we going to do in here?" the smaller man asked his husband.

Leading the long-haired man to sit on top of the toilet, which had its cover pulled down, Agron went over to the small cabinet near their bathtub and pulled out different bottles right out of it. Coming over to his husband once more, Agron asked him with a gentle smile: "So, which one of these scents would you like best for your bubble bath?"

His eyes lighting up at that great idea, Nasir looked over the different bottles being presented to him, but before he made his pick, he looked at his husband through his long eyelashes and said: "If I do pick one, will you share the bath with me?"

And with a shining smile, Agron leaned over and pecked Nasir right on the lips as he whispered: "Why wouldn't I?"

************

_"Hmm, this is quite nice, isn't it?"_

_"Oh yeah..."_

The spouses were laying in the huge bath about a half-hour later, Nasir's back against Agron's chest, the both of them submerged in the scents of vanilla and gingerbread, that Nasir had picked as his personal mix for this very intimate occasion. Agron had even went downstairs, just before joining Nasir inside the bubbles, and had brought up two glasses and Nasir's favorite red wine and together now they were drinking, talking, relaxing and just enjoying being together.

As Nasir took another sip from his glass, he laid his head against his husband's body and closed his eyes. This... **this** was truly heaven. The different sweet smells coming from the bath water, mixed with Agron's personal fragrance made his nose tickle and he smiled to himself, feeling blessed for he didn't know how many times to have such an amazing man by his side, that had been with him through thick and thin and that he knew would continue to be there until the end of his days, maybe even beyond that.

Seeing Nasir's grin, Agron kissed the side of his head and asked him: "What are you thinking about?"

Turning his head to look into his husband's eyes, Nasir replied with a widening smirk: "Oh, you know, just how I've been loving how this day has gone so far and how much I truly do love you."

Agron smiled in response and putting both his and Nasir's wine glasses on the bathroom floor, he replied: "Well, things will get even better later on tonight with what I've planned for you and me, you can trust me on this one."

Nasir caressed his husband's face with his fingers and said with a devilish smile: "Well, you can also believe me when I tell you that the rest of my own surprises are going to rock your world."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Well then, before you set up your next big surprise up for me, how about we do something that will probably sound quite predictable to you?" Agron said with wiggling eyebrows.

"And that would be?" Nasir couldn't help but ask.

Agron didn't respond to that and instead, brought Nasir's form closer to him and the spouses started a long, sweet and passionate make-out session, in the middle of their bath, both covered in vanilla and gingerbread bubbles and a bit later on, watermelon shampoo and lilac soap.


	7. Taste: Nasir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir gives Agron something he didn't quite expect him to be able to do...

**"Taste:"**

**"Another important key to the human life. Who hasn't enjoyed a well-cooked meal, or felt disgusted by what they were eating? What you taste can really define how romance might go during the day or the evening that you share with your loved one. And if you're the one doing the cooking and you want things to go the way you desire them to go? It is important that you cook something that you'll know he or she will enjoy eating. You don't need to spend a lot of money or make something extra complicated to please your partner, as long as you make a meal that you know he or she's going to like, then you're good to go."**

 

After getting out of the bath, just as the water was getting cold (and before their skin turned all wrinkly), and drying each other off with the help of some big, white and fluffy towels, Nasir looked at his husband as he put the linens back in their rightful places and asked: "So, now that we're all nice and clean, how about some dinner?"

Agron whipped his head around at that suggestion and after thinking about it for a second or so (and hearing his stomach growl loudly), he nodded and responded: "Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe we could order a pizza, or get some Chinese or something... and why are you looking at me like that?"

Smirking, Nasir patted Agron on the chest, before exiting the bathroom as he cryptically said: "'Don't need to do any of that. Go put on your best suit and meet me in the dining room in about an hour-and-a-half. Your next surprise will be there waiting for you." 

All Agron could do at that particular statement was frown and shout after his walking, but non-responsive husband: "But you suck at cooking!" 

And if he'd been close enough, Agron would have heard Nasir mutter to himself with a small smile: _"That's what you think, buddy..."_

****************

But still, just like Nasir, Agron had been raised with good manners and did as he was told. Turning on himself one more time in front of the full-length mirror inside his and Nasir's bedroom, the short-haired man couldn't help but raise an appreciative eyebrow at the reflection staring back at him. He was looking quite good, if he could say so himself, dressed up in his black suit and silver bow-tie, with his hair slickly mussed. In fact, he looked so good at this particular moment (but probably still could do so however he was looking), he could seduce the underwear right off of any woman or any man that he wanted just by looking at them. But tonight, he wanted just one pair of underwear to be coming off because of his stare: his own husband's.

Looking at his watch and realizing that it was now time to make his grand entrance into the dining room, Agron adjusted his suit jacket and closing the silver cufflinks around his wrists, he exited the bedroom and began to descend the stairs to the lower floor of the house. 

Looking around, Agron noticed that his husband had put on a romantic atmosphere all around the first level of their home: candles were strewn about all around their living room, with a fire crackling in the fireplace and pillows and blankets having been assembled near it. 

But it was when he opened the door of the dining room that his breath was pushed right out of his body: right there, on the table, stood the most delicious-looking meal that Agron had ever had the luck of seeing. It was a pair of chicken breasts, wrapped in stripes of bacon and stuffed with boursin garlic and garlic cheese. All of this accompanied with, oh, some very yummy-looking cherry tomatoes.

_Ahem!_

A cough from behind him took Agron right out of his delectable reverie and turning around, his heart (and other parts of his body as well) swelled as he looked at the dark-eyed beauty standing right in front of him, dressed in his own black suit and white tie, with a slight grin upon his face. 

"Hi there." Nasir whispered as he slowly approached his husband and his eyes seemed to change from deep brown to golden when the light of the candles sitting on the dinner table hit them now that he was close to it. 

"Hey." was all Agron could say, his mind turned into mush by the wonderful surprise Nasir had done for him. In all of the years that they'd known one another, Nasir had always bitched about being a lousy cook and whenever he had tried his hands at it, it had always resulted into either burnt or uncooked stuff. The thing was, he had always cooked meals either too complicated or that took too much time to make and this was why he had always failed in that particular field, no matter how many times he'd tried. 

So it was Agron that did pretty much all of the cooking between the two of them and whenever he wasn't, it was either take-out or delivery city in their little household. And so, it took Agron by surprise that not only Nasir's prepared meal looked to be eatable, but that it was to the point of being mouth-watering. Reaching over, he took his love's hand into his own and receiving a blush in exchange, Agron kissed Nasir's knuckles tenderly. 

"You look quite...amazing." Agron added when he found that he could think again.

"Thank you, so do you." Nasir replied back with a smile. Pointing in the direction of the table and the awaiting meal, he added: "So, shall we?"

Smiling back and pulling up a chair so that his husband could sit, Agron responded with a whispered: "We shall."

*************

"Hmmm. Oh my god! This is so good!" Agron cried out after each bite that he was taking. He was in culinary heaven, his tastes buds dancing a happy fiesta every time that he put something inside his mouth. He looked at his husband, who was sporting an amused look upon his face at the spectacle that his husband was giving him. 

"So, I see that you seem to like what I've made, huh?" Nasir said after a bit, sipping his glass of freshly-poured champagne. 

His mouth full, Agron smiled widely and responded: "Oh weah, dish ish awshome!" Swallowing at last, he added: "Where did you find the recipe for this?" 

"Oh you know, in one of our recipe books, just like in the many other ones with the many other meals that I've tried over the years. You wouldn't believe what trying out easy meals instead of difficult ones can do to your cooking skills." Nasir replied, taking a bite out of one of his own chicken breasts. 

Smiling and picking up his champagne glass, Agron exclaimed: "Well, I hope that from now on we get to do some team cooking, because you're quite the talented chef, if I do say so myself." Raising his glass, he toasted: "To us and to this wonderful day."

And clicking his glass with his husband's, Nasir replied with a genuine smile: "To us and to this wonderful day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recipe comes from here: http://www.food.com/recipe/bacon-wrapped-boursin-stuffed-chicken-breasts-a-deux-214740


	8. Taste: Agron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron brings Nasir some of his "homemade dessert"...

**About tasting:**

**It is also important to note that there are other ways to let your taste buds do the talking when it comes to love and romance. If you don't feel like doing a complicated meal or you just want to have something on the go to make your evening a little bit more exciting, how about recreating the famous dessert scene from the erotic movie "9 and-a-half weeks?" Sure, it might get sticky and even downright dirty between the two of you when you're through with it, but hey, as they say, sometimes to make an omelet, you've gotta break some eggs along the way.**

 

About two hours later, after a copious and excellent dinner, the couple were lounging on the assembled pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace, in each other's arms, drinking the rest of their champagne, when Agron offered to Nasir to go get some, as he cryptically put it, "homemade dessert". After Nasir had nodded enthusiastically and had given his husband a short kiss on the lips, Agron had gotten up and had went to the kitchen to retrieve the sugary goodness that Nasir just knew he'd love. 

As he patiently waited, the long-haired man's mind began to wonder: what kind of dessert would it be? Banana bread? Custard pudding? Ooh, maybe some of Agron's famous cupcakes? What?

About five minutes later and with a wide smile, Agron returned to the fireplace, along with lidded cups and pots stuffed inside his arms. 

Looking down on the floor, where the taller man had put all of his receptacles, Nasir couldn't help but ask in confusion: "What's all this for?"

Grinning, Agron opened one of the many small cups sitting on the floor and took out a savoring-looking cherry and from another pot, revealed some chocolate fondue. Dipping the cherry lightly into the sweet liquid, Agron brought it to his love's mouth as he whispered cheekily: "The dessert tonight is you, me and all of this." 

Oh... _oh!_

A light lit up inside Nasir's head and he finally understood what the other man was meaning when he'd said "homemade dessert". Smiling at Agron for this wonderful idea, he hungrily bit into the dipped cherry, before licking the dripping chocolate right off his husband's long fingers. 

***************

And so, the more they ate their so-called "homemade dessert", the more filthy it got between the two of them. And the more lids got taken off of the different cups and pots that Agron had brought along with him, the more their clothes did also. And soon, the both of them found themselves completely naked and completely sticky, from all of the food that they had tasted and licked right off of one another's body. 

Nasir was now writhing in complete ecstasy, right on the wooden floor of the living room, the pillows and blankets having been tossed aside so that they wouldn't get dirty because of their numerous body samples-tasting. Agron, after having traced a line of whipped cream down the smaller man's broad chest and pelvis, had descended his hungry mouth upon his husband's body, to finish right at Nasir's...

"Oh, sweet Jesus Christ!" the long-haired man cried out, panting eagerly as he racked his still honey-covered fingers through Agron's short hair, as his love tongued and sucked on his hardened self. 

Agron took his mouth off his husband's body for a moment and, looking at the other man with flames of lust in his eyes, he whispered against Nasir's skin: "There might be some sweet things to eat out there, but nothing, nothing, could ever compare to how sweet you taste against my mouth."

Nasir, having regained his breath since Agron's tongue had left him, looked at his husband with equal desire in his own eyes and responded after a sigh: "That's funny, because I was about to say the same thing about you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well then, how about we both get our own fill at the same time, my love?" Agron suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Grinning back at his husband and moving from his laying position on the floor up to his side, Nasir whispered back: "Don't mind if I do, my sweet." 

And with that, Agron returned to his former position while Nasir moved to his new one and together, their lips and tongue moving almost in unison, they brought the other right off the edge of pleasure, their own cries of passion muffled but still echoing all through the empty room. And afterwards, they both received and greedily swallowed what they'd been craving all throughout this night: the other's own taste.


	9. Hearing: Nasir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir gives Agron something the other man didn't quite expect to receive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for this one, yay! :)

**"Hearing:**

**Ah yes, one of the most important senses on the body. From the sweet chant of a bird to the cacophonous thrill of the city, who doesn't love to live their life with sound and most importantly, music? Music can make or break the mood for romance, or pretty much every situation it is involved in, with just the snap of the finger. So be careful with your pick and put something on that you know your significant other will love to hear.**

**And if you don't have any good music at hand, why not make your own? As long as it comes from deep inside you, there's nothing a little bit of singing can do, no matter how bad you you think you sound. Because, to your love's ears, you won't have sounded more beautiful."**

 

After exchanging a few lazy kisses and light caresses, Nasir suddenly sat up from his laying position in front of the fireplace like a spring, taking Agron by surprise. Trying to pull his husband back to their comfy place on the floor, but grabbing a handful of empty air when Nasir got up instead, Agron frowned and couldn't contain the disappointed whine that escaped his mouth.

Nasir chuckled at the sound and put on one of the bathrobes that he had brought with him from the bathroom before making dinner. Tying the cord tightly around himself, he gave Agron a glance over his shoulder and before walking away, said with a slight smile:

"If you want your next surprise, meet me in the music room in about ten minutes."

This left Agron feeling perplexed and now alone since Nasir had just left for said music room. One that Agron couldn't for the life of him remember ever seeing Nasir going in all of their years together.

*************

Just like the gym had always been Nasir's own little world, the music room had always been Agron's ever since they had moved inside their house just about six years earlier. Because, just as gymnastics and aerobics had never really been Agron's thing (until about a month ago), music had never really been Nasir's thing either. He had always said that creating and playing music was for smarter people than himself and while he did enjoy listening to tunes when doing some aerobics and throughout his everyday life, you would never find him play music and even less sing to said music. This had always been Agron's job.

So, it was to his complete shock and utter surprise that when Agron entered the room, after putting his underwear and own bathrobe back on, the first thing that greeted him there was his husband sitting by the black grand piano, which was the taller man's jewel, making his hands come and go as he hit a few notes.

And actually sounding really _good_ at it.

From his sitting position atop the piano bench, Nasir raised his head up when he heard the door opening and smiled.

"Oh, hello dear husband! How nice of you to come by! Please, sit." said the grinning smaller man, patting the spot next to him on the bench. And, after seeing his now sitting husband darting his eyes between him and the piano, and then back to him, and then back to the piano, his smile grew even wider and he finally started to explain:

"While you were out there for the past month practicing for your little dancing pole number that I just found out about, I was with your baby brother doing this." Indicating the piano keys, he let go of them and turned toward his husband with tender eyes as he took the taller man's hands in his.

"I know I've said time and time again that music is for snobs and brainier people than me, but whenever I see you create music, especially on this thing right here and don't give me that look, I have come here before, you just never noticed me. Whenever I see you play any kind of music on any kind of instruments, it just takes my breath away, you know?

You shine the brightest whenever you're inside your little creative bubble and to me, the most inspiring thing to see is you being so happy at what you do. And, if being with me can make you even a tenth as happy as whenever you're in here, then I know I did a good job at being your husband. So, from my own heart, this is for you."

And this is how Nasir began to play and Agron was now the one feeling himself welling up because this, as he started to recognize, was [their song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IJzYAda1wA). But, thanks to his little brother, Nasir was singing it, quite beautifully if I might add, in another language that Agron also recognized. It was the way his father had always sung to his mother, in all of their years together and still did to this day:

_"Halt mich und halten mich fest_   
_Der Zauber, Sie werfen_   
_Dies ist la vie en rose_

_Wenn du mich küsst Himmel Seufzer_   
_Und wenn ich meine Augen schließe,_   
_Ich sehe la vie en rose_

_Wenn Sie mir Ihr Herz drücken_   
_Ich bin in einer Welt für sich_   
_Eine Welt, wo Rosen blühen_

_Und wenn Sie sprechen ... Engel singen von oben_   
_Alltägliche Worte scheinen ... in love songs drehen_

_Geben Sie Ihr Herz und Seele zu mir_   
_Und das Leben wird immer_   
_La vie en rose"_

After playing the final notes and taking his hands away from the piano keys one more time, Nasir turned around and frowned when he saw that Agron wasn't moving, wasn't saying anything. He was just sitting there, with a blank look in his eyes and tears running down his face.

"What? Did you not like it? I thought that-" but Nasir's doubts were quickly put aside when Agron finally reacted and launched himself at his husband, making the both of them fall off the piano bench and down upon the hardwood floor. And all Nasir could do was hold on as his husband attacked him with warm caresses and warm kisses all over his body.  
"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Oh, my sweet love. I love you so much. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Oh god, Nasir." Agron whispered again and again against the smaller man's skin and lips.

And, feeling the cold floor right against the skin of his back, Nasir whispered between kisses and touches: "As much as I would love to being taken right here, don't you think we should be somewhere that is, I don't know, softer and warmer?"

Retreating his head back and with a slight smile on his lips, Agron took his husband inside his arms and, as he made his way back to the living room, he whispered while holding Nasir close to him:

"Yeah we probably should, because my own next surprise is waiting for us there."


	10. Touch: Agron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron gets a little handsy on Nasir in this one...

**On touching:**

But if you're not of the most adventurous type and want to keep it all simple, how about giving your partner a massage? After a long day of hard work or to simply set the mood for other... more strenuous activities, nothing says "I love you" more than a simple rubbing to loosen up all of the stiff parts of your love's body to help him or her relax. And if you want to put a little bit more spice into this whole experience, how about some heating or better yet, some scented oils to add to the mix?'

 

_"Oh yeah...that's the stuff right there."_

That was what Nasir moaned in complete contentment as he closed his eyes and smiled. Behind him, Agron's fingers were covered in scented oil as they gave the smaller man that was laying once more in front of the fireplace a thorough back massage.

Agron chuckled at the purring sounds that his husband was making and moved his gifted fingers upwards to loosen up the knots inside the long-haired man's shoulders. "My god, you're so tense! You should go to the spa more often or something." he couldn't help but comment.

"Well, why should I have to spend hundreds of dollars for back-rubs, when I have my own private masseuse right here to give them to me for absolutely free?" Nasir answered with a slight laugh and his husband joined in too, chuckling and hitting his husband playfully on the back of the head. After the laughter subsided, Nasir sighed and added: "You know, as much as I've loved doing all of these things with you all night, I think this right here is my favorite part."

The taller man, whose front was hovering very close to the other man's back, quirked an eyebrow at that statement and, as he worked out a rather tight knot with his right hand, asked with a smile: "Oh yeah and why's that?"

Nasir smiled as the other man stopped his massaging when he himself turned around: "Because it's just you, me, and nothing too complicated. Nothing to be learned or except for the massaging oil, nothing to be bought. Just your hands on my body, making me feel warm and safe and content, just like you've always done."

Agron whispered while looking deeply into the other man's eyes: "And you've always made me feel the same too. Every second of every minute of every day that I spend with you, you make me feel like the happiest person in the entire universe." And leaning down and taking Nasir into his arms, he began to kiss the other man tenderly anywhere that he could reach, while laying on the soft blankets and pillows. He began to also caress the other man thoroughly, from head to toe as he put a little bit more force behind his kisses. 

His right hand particularly got a little bit curious with Nasir's...uhm...downstairs area. 

And between kisses and touches, with a little bit of moisture in his eyes and a moan of pure pleasure coming out of his throat, Nasir whispered against Agron's skin: "And every time that I'm with you, in any way possible, it makes me feel like I can do anything."

Agron stopped his ministrations and looked down at his husband with a tender glare and said: "Oh really?" 

"Yeah, really. And do you know what I feel like I can do right now?" Nasir said with a smirk.

"No, what?" was what Agron asked, feeling like this whole thing would go in a direction that he would greatly appreciate.  
But the carpet was pulled right from underneath him when Nasir only kissed the tip of his nose and as cryptically as ever, only replied as he got up: "Why don't you follow me to the bedroom and find out?" 

Agron groaned as he too got up and followed his husband to the second floor of their house. What was upstairs better be worth breaking up their sweet little romantic mood just now...


	11. Sight: Nasir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir shows Agron his next-to-last gift. And then some love-making ensues (finally).

**About seeing:**

**Ever felt like keeping a souvenir of your time together as a couple? From something ordinary like cooking and having a grand time together at it, to something more bold like climbing a mountain together, or simply something more romantic, like your proper time together as a couple, all of these things can be recorded to memory thanks to a photo-camera or, if you have the budget for it, one that records videos instead of simple photos. That way, whenever you feel like it, or just to get in the mood, you can simply take a peak at the pictures or at the footage that the both of you took of your time together and immerse yourselves in this precious gift that you both have found then and still have now: one another.**

 

When Agron finally reached the top of the stairs and opened the bedroom door, his breath stilled in his chest by what he was seeing:

Nasir was laying in the middle of their bed, surrounded by newly lit candles, with a coy smile on his lips while he was holding inside his hands:

A camcorder. 

The long-haired man raised on his knees on the top of the mattress and, putting his present inside Agron's hands now that he was within handing distance, he wrapped his arms around his husband's broad shoulders and, nibbling on the shell of his ear, whispered against it:

"I want you to record us, when we're at our best, together like this and keep it as memento so that whenever you feel lonely or unloved, you just have to watch this to see just how much I really do love you and how much I'll always, always going to."

Grabbing his husband tenderly by the chin and turning his face so that he could look at the other man in the eye, Agron smiled slightly as he replied:

"I don't need to do that, because I'll never feel either lonely nor unloved, as long as I'm with you. And I can tell you this: you'll never have to feel those things either, because until the end of my days, I'm always going to be here, no matter what." 

His eyes gliding from Agron's face to the camera that he was holding inside his hands, Nasir wiggled his eyebrows with a slight smirk and said: "Well, what do you say we still use this to record us anyway?"

Putting the camcorder on the night table and turning it on, Agron shed his bathrobe off his body and, as he laid back on the mattress with his husband still in his arms, the taller man bit at his lover's neck and whispered against it:

"Don't mind if I do, my love."

************

Everything after that was a mix of hands and fingers and lips tongues and teeth and it was all glorious. Nasir was now sitting on top of Agron, bouncing up and down like a man possessed, his head thrown back and his eyes closed, while the man laying underneath him kept running his fingers and hands feverishly anywhere that they could reach. 

And the camcorder recorded everything: from Nasir's fingers clawing at the sheets when Agron had been busy preparing him, to Agron's look of pure love and pleasure when Nasir had flipped them over and in one swift move, had finally found his way home along with his husband deep inside of him. 

Opening his eyes and staring down at his love, his skin glistening by the candlelight and his hair matted against his forehead, Nasir kept his rhythm going as he leaned down and devoured Agron's mouth with his own, running wild hands through the short-haired man's scalp while the other man wrapped his strong arms around his back. 

At last, breaking their passionate kiss with a loud smacking sound, Nasir moaned loudly and whimpered against Agron's lips as his rhythm began to pick up speed:

"Agron, Agron, I love you." 

"I love you too, Nasir. God I do." whispered Agron back as he tightened his hold on his husband. Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, he added between pants of breath: "I'm close, Nasir..."

"It's alright, come on, come deep inside of me." replied Nasir and he yelped when Agron suddenly turned them over and moaned even louder than before when he felt his husband take control of their sensual dance and fingers surrounding his most private area. 

Feeling his own release coming, Nasir bit at his husband's shoulder, which in turn granted him the sweet sensation of sharp nails against his thigh. And this was how, after a few more shallow thrusts and a few more seconds of passionate kissing, that the couple came inside each other's arms and, collapsing back on the bed, they fell asleep like this, both too tired to move and too in love to separate themselves from the other. 

And through all of this time, even as they were deeply sleeping, the video camera kept recording everything, until the morning sun was hanging high up in the sky and its batteries finally ran out.


	12. Smell: Nasir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Agron is a late waker, Nasir takes it upon himself to give him his last surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I'm *so* sorry to have been so MIA over the last couple of weeks. I've just been very very busy at work and very very tired. But, I'm back and better than ever and if everything goes according to plan, I should finished with this story + "Love in a future time" in about two weeks or so. Hope you guys enjoy this short and sweet chapter! :D

**"About smell:**

**And if natural smell doesn't do the trick for your significant other? How about enticing him or her with the aroma of something that you know he or she adores? How about their favorite flowers, or their favorite foods? A loaf of freshly baked bread or some lilac, maybe?A freshly made cup of orange juice maybe or some popcorn to go with their favorite movie? Whatever is your choice, he or she will surely love it, because it came directly from you."**

The first thing that Agron noticed when his mind returned from the world of dreams back to the world of reality was that the slight weight that had been resting on his chest all throughout his slumber was now gone. 

The second thing that he noticed, while taking some deep breaths to wake himself up, was the distinct aroma of freshly crisped bacon, peanut butter toasts and hmm... were those roses that he was also smelling? 

Opening his eyes at last, Agron was greeted by the sight of his smiling husband and said with a grin, as the smaller man trailed thin fingers along his stubbed cheek:

"Good morning."

Smiling wider when he saw that his love had woken up, Nasir kissed Agron tenderly on the forehead and whispered back: "Good morning, I hope you're hungry."

Sitting up against the large pillows of the bed, Agron pouted slightly as he said in a small whine: "But I thought it was supposed to be my turn to give you a surprise! And there you go and cook what looks like to be an awesome breakfast and give me the most beautiful flowers that I've ever seen!"

"Well, if you hadn't slept until 10AM, which is what the time is right now, and Naevia and Crixus weren't coming home in about two hours with Lizzie, then maybe you could have had. But since you weren't waking up, even though my cold feet were poking your leg, I just thought what the heck and went to make breakfast instead." Nasir replied, crossing his arms across his bathrobe-covered chest while huffing.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby. Come here." Agron said with a smile, pulling his husband closer to him and wrapping an arm around the other man's thinner shoulders. 

Pecking the smaller man on the lips, Agron smiled as he whispered against them: "Tell you what: I'm going to eat what looks like to be a delicious meal, while you, sweet amazing husband of mine, are going to go into the kitchen and put these gorgeous roses in a vase and return them here, on the night table and, when the time is right, I'll surprise you with my last present. What do you say to that?" 

"I'll say: Shut up and eat your bacon." Nasir replied with a smirk as he stuffed a crispy slice right into Agron's mouth and went to get up, before the short haired man grabbed him by the wrist and brought the other man closer to him once more.

Sniffing at the smaller man's neck, Agron pulled his head back and exclaimed: "You're wearing cologne! Since when do you do that?"

Blushing and looking down at the sheets underneath him, Nasir responded with a shy voice: "Well, see...I wanted to complete my aroma theme with me smelling nice for you. And since I know that you already like the aroma of flowers and food, I wanted you to like smelling me too."

Smiling slightly, Agron reached over and picked one of the roses that had been left on the night table and brought it between the two of them. Trailing it tenderly against Nasir's thin lips, he whispered: "You didn't need to do any of that. I think you have the best aroma this world has ever known." And with his emerald eyes darkening, he added in a more huskier voice: "You have the best everything the world has ever known."

Nasir licked his lips and, staring at his husband with fire in his eyes, he asked: "But what about the breakfast and the flowers?"

And Agron simply responded, while putting the breakfast tray on the night table with all of the roses resting on top of it, and before grabbing his husband by the waist for an early wild round of passionate lovemaking: 

"They can all wait for a little."

And yes, Agron did in fact love what Nasir had chosen, because it had come directly from himself.


	13. Hearing: Agron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron gives Nasir his last surprise, at an unexpected time.

**"About hearing:**

**And if you don't like singing, how about a special gift from me to you? When you're separated by a certain amount of distance, let's say a business trip or on a simple day at work, how about surprising your significant other with a dirty phone call? Sure, you'll have to make sure that the both of you are completely alone at first, so that a) you're not bothered by anyone interrupting you and b) you don't embarrass yourself in front of your colleagues. Nothing can be sexier than hearing the voice of the one that you love in the throes of passion and with a little bit of imagination, who knows where this could take you..."**

The right time, as Agron had officially called it, for the short haired man's last surprise came about two months after the couple's special day. Both Agron and Nasir had gone back from paternity leave since that time and were once again having new babysitting extraordinaires Crixus and Naevia keep their daughter for the day. 

Ever since the 24 hours that they had spent with Elysia, the both of them had become absolutely enamored with the toddler, Naevia even more than before if that was even possible and even Crixus had fallen to her charms. The couple were even talking about starting their family of their own. 

Nasir was lounging around, alone in his office inside his gym, having nothing to do because of his 1PM's sudden cancellation, when the phone rang. He smiled when he saw that it flashed the number to Agron's own office. 

"Hey!" Nasir said cheerfully, happy to have someone to talk to for at least a part of the next three hours, when his next appointment was scheduled to arrive.

"Hello there." came a happy reply on the other end of the phone. 

"What's going on over there to make you call me like that?" Nasir replied, while his fingers played with the telephone cord and his feet began to dance around his office chair.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just in my office, being bored, thinking." Agron said, sounding as bored as he himself had been for the last half-hour. 

"Really? Well, what were you thinking about?" Nasir asked his husband, while taking a sip of his late-noon power drink.

"How I wish you were in my office right now so I can bend you over my desk and lick you up until you scream my name." Agron replied non-chalently. 

...well, there went Nasir's power drink sip, all over his track pants. 

"Agron! Don't say things like that! You're at work!" Nasir chocked out, trying his best to rid his pants of the sticky residue. 

"What? I'm all alone, no one is in the studio but me for the whole afternoon and it isn't my fault that my mind is being dirty, especially after what happened last night." Agron said with a slight laugh.

Nasir's mind went to the night before and his whole being stilled inside his desk chair. 

The leather pants, the furry handcuffs, the table in ruins, the both of them covered in...

Dear lord had that magazine article spiced up their sex lives and even now, in the middle of the day, Agron could still find ways to turn him on by a simple phone call and making him reminisce about things that they'd done just the night before.

Hot, lustful, dirty things...

"Nasir?" Agron whispered over the telephone.

"Yeah?" Nasir's reply coming out shakily, his husband's voice breaking his train of thoughts.

"You're thinking about last night too, aren't you?" Agron asked him.

"Y-yeah, kinda." Nasir couldn't help but confess.

"Nasir?" Agron asked once more.

"Yeah?" Nasir surprising himself when his reply came out in a raspy tone this time around. 

"Are you turned on right now?" Agron added.

"So? Wh-what if I was? What would you do about it?" Nasir replied in a challenging tone, lightly licking his lips.

"Oh, the things that I would do about it, if only you were here..." Agron whispered back and with the noises that were accompanying his reply, Nasir deduced that his husband had just unzipped his pants and was going right for...

"Agron..." Nasir moaned out, letting his own hand do the same, thanking whoever was above that no one was in here to interrupt them.

And this was how the phone sex between Agron and Nasir started.

"If...If you were here right now...I'd pin you against the door of my office and I'd bite that beautiful neck of yours until I left my mark, so that everybody would know that you were mine." 

"Yeah." 

"And then, oh god, then...I'd rip the tight T-shirt that I know you're wearing right now right off your gorgeous body and I wouldn't left a single patch of your skin un-kissed or untouched."

"Please, continue, please." 

"Then, oh sweet lord, I'd let you take off my clothes while I'd take off your pants and then, I...I'd wiped every single thing off my desk, I'd kneel down and I'd..."

"Yeah...what would...oh god...do?"

"I'd give you the blowjob of a lifetime. I wouldn't stop until...oh sweet jesus...until..."

"Oh...oh...and then what? Please tell me what would you do!"

"I'd take you in my arms and I'd...I'd fuck you right there!"

"Oh god! And I'd feel it too! All the way to my bones! Oh, god Agron!"

"Oh Christ, Nasir!"

"Jesus, Agron! I...I..."

"Me too, Nasir...me...too...

"GOD!"

"JESUS!" 

Silence fell on both ends of the line.

"So...that was my final Valentine's day surprise, wasn't it?" Nasir finally asked.

"How did you..." Agron began to say.

"I'm holding the article in my hand as we speak." Nasir quickly added. Taking a deep breath to calm down his rapidly beating heart, he added:

"Agron?"

"Y-yeah?" replied Agron on his end of the line, also sounding out of breath.

"Do you think it'd be okay if I came by your office in about 20 minutes, so that we could share some...you know..."additional lunch"?" Nasir offered with a slight smile. 

Ruffling was heard in the background from where Agron was calling and he heard a whispered:

"Make it fifteen over at your place."

And the last thing Nasir said before hanging up?

"You've got yourself a deal."


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says in the title, the epilogue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! I did it! Yay!:) 
> 
> Just wanted to thank everybody who's read, reviewed and kudosed this little diddy of mine. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope to see you guys enjoy future works of mine. 
> 
> Thanks! :D

_Two years later..._

"Papa! Dada! Look! A butterfly!"

"Yes, yes it is Lizzie!" 

It was around Valentine's day once again and Nasir and Agron were in the middle of their favorite park along with their daughter, who was busy chasing insects and butterflies that were whirling happily around her. The couple looked on beaming as the little girl squealed and clapped her hands together when she saw the butterfly fly away into the sky.

"I don't know how you guys are still so happy after all this time. You both have jobs, you have a daughter... how do you guys keep going at it like that?!" Mira asked them, a frown upon her face from her spot on the soft blanket that the trio had brought for their afternoon picnic

Agron turned his head and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Spartacus troubles again?" he asked her. 

Mira's pout deepened as she nodded and sighed: "Valentine's day's coming up and he says he has no idea what to give me. Can you believe that? I'm not asking for the moon or anything, I just want to know that my boyfriend actually cares about me in some way..." 

The married couple glared at one another in a knowing look and Nasir turned his head to look at his friend as he began:

"Well, there's this article that me and Agron read a long time ago..."

***************

**"But the most important thing to remember, my dear readers, as you go through these ideas and test what could be new things you've never tried before or reignite some old habits that you had left behind a long time ago, is that the greatest gift that you can give, through big gestures like those that we have talked about or through simple things that you can do every single day for the one the you love, is the one that envelops all of these senses:**

**Yourself.**

**Dr. Ilythia Gaius, Phd."**

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? Leave me a review or a kudos and tell me what you thought. Thank you! :)


End file.
